Project StimPack
What kind of sick bastard made alcoholic milk? - An uncultured person Project StimPack is a Deathless-led Koscheian initiative to create a faster-breeding kind of cattle, with some unforeseen (or totally planned if you asked conspiracy theorists) side effects. Goals The aim of this project was to create a faster breeding of pack animals to deal with the predicted lack of food and supplies that will come off the back of two sector wide wars. To facilitate this, animals were bred as normal and then the young were pumped full of combat stimulants along with general genetic enhancements. It is to be noted that this methodology does in fact cause most populations tested to reproduce quicker than previously recorded, however in a number of cases an odd side effect has been observed. This side effect is that when the aforementioned drug regimen coincides with a particular dietary change the milk produced by these animals turns alcoholic in nature. Results and Side-effects The only test subjects so far that are capable of sustaining a continuing population despite certain genetic instabilities are cows, though it is to be noted that as a result of their abnormal genetics there tends to be a far shorter than normal growth path. This abnormally fast growth produces cows of adult size in around half the normal time period with the caveat that their life expectancy is cut in half. A further note is that within this strain, the mother cow’s combat stim filled milk also pushes the calf produce more muscle mass leading to increased quantities of meat being produced per cow. As the main goal of this study had been achieved with the increased production of meat, it was decided to pursue further study regarding the cows that had experienced the alcoholic milk side effects. Since the initial discovery those among the Deathless have nicknamed this strain of cows “AlchoCows”, they have been tested to see how far their adaptations could be pushed with multiple lacto-alcohol blends having been found out so far. Some of the blends have been compared to wine both red and white, rum, lagers, ales and of course vodka.Many of these varieties have been found to be perfectly safe for human consumption and as such, many bottles of these milk varieties are beginning to be shipped out to DCS business partners sector-wide. Use in the Field The Alchocows themselves have also been found to be very successful in the field when deployed to 13th Orbital Marines "VAMP" Division due to their seemingly high dependence on blood bags. It was deemed that these cows were a logistical blessing as they have managed to solve three prime logistical difficulties in one product, providing blood bags, food and the division’s alcohol quota. Another strain of interest that came as a result of this testing was the result of a mutation that causes the milk of some of the cows to have an extreme endothermic reaction with oxygen. When exposed to the air it tends to freeze almost immediately. Using this effect instant ice cream development has been started, it is hoped that if pumped under a protective atmosphere of argon and kept securely sealed this milk can be used to create ice cream on demand. Category:The Deathless Products Category:Fauna Category:Beverages